


January 30, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell smiled and revealed a new sermon.





	January 30, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

A scowl formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell smiled and revealed a new sermon after she hid the recent sermon paper.

THE END


End file.
